Harry Potter's Training Schedule
by Chocolate Frog
Summary: After OotP Um well Harry is training during the summer holidays, and enters his sixth year. Read please!
1. Training and Guests

A/N: Hello peoples! Well I hope this story hits off, this is all just coming off the top of my head! Anyway, to ze story, charge! Hahaha!!                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

Choco Frog

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

16-year-old Harry Potter wiped the sweat forming on his brow as he faced Moody, his wand raised.

" Good," Moody commented. " You are most certainly getting better, Potter." 

Harry smiled briefly at his trainer before dodging the spell he just sent his way. Another was sent and before he had time to dodge this one, his wand left him, and flew towards the retired Auror.

This severe training Harry was receiving was all because of the rising dark lord, Lord Voldemort. It was the 1st of August, during the summer holidays away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The rule of underage magic had been lifted, and Harry then started training with all members of the Order of the Phoenix in his uncle's garden shed.

 With a couple of spells, the shed was now a large gym, with the tools stacked up near the entrance. From the outside, this rotting pile of junk looked like, well, a pile of junk. As soon as you entered the shed, the room changed into the flash equipped gym, with cushioned walls.

Harry sighed as Moody handed his wand back, growling about keeping his mind on the attack and not on things that do not matter. 

" Yes, yes Moody," Harry said dully, as he had heard this speech many times before. " I do know all this, but I can't help it!"

Moody growled at him. " Well, you need to concentrate if you are going to defeat the dark lord, Potter."

Harry sighed as he remembered the time when Dumbledore told particular members of the order about the prophecy, which concerned the defeat of either him or Voldemort.

"Potter, lets try that again, then I shall leave you with Remus," Moody said, gesturing to the last Maraunder sitting on a conjured seat in the corner.

Harry shook his head as he thought about Sirius. '_ Don't think about him, Potter. Concentrate._' 

The two men bowed, then started throwing spells and curses. 

" _Expelliarmus_," Harry muttered, his wand pointing at Moody.

Moody dodged at the last minute then threw an unknown curse at Harry, who dodged it quickly before sending the body bind at Moody. 

" Good Potter, keep concentrating," Moody said, and sent another unknown curse at him.

"_ Protego_," Harry said, blocking the curse by his bright shield he conjured.  " _Hanaelinsilo_."

Moody was unlucky to be hit with this curse which Harry had made up in his spare time. Harry grinned as Moody stood up, smirking at Harry who stood there. 

" Sorry Potter. That spell did not work, though I have never heard of it before."

Harry smirked straight back. " That is because you haven't. I made it up."

Moody raised an eyebrow. " Really, well too bad. _Stupefy_."

Nothing happened. Harry's grin broadened. 

Moody stared at his wand, then at Harry's mischievous smile. " I think I have just been outsmarted by a 16 year old. What did you do?"

Harry smiled. " _Accio wand_. All I did was say a spell that took away your ability of magic until the one who casted it takes off the spell. I just wondered if it worked, and I guess it did. _Omantielvor_."

Moody's wand lit up, then went back to normal. He then handed it back to Moody, grinning brightly as he did.

" Shut it, Lupin," Moody growled as Remus let out another bark of laughter. "I don't see you fighting this boy."

Remus chuckled as he looked at Moody's face. " You should have seen your face! It was hilarious, well done Harry!"

Remus smiled to himself as Harry started laughing.  '_He needs to laugh that boy_,' Remus thought as he stood up from his seat and made his way towards Harry. '_He can't keep to himself with Sirius' death and the prophecy_,'

" Sorry Moody, but you deserved it," Harry said, chortling as Moody gave him an evil look. " And, I kicked your _ass_!"

Moody chuckled as Harry said this. He was a nice boy, but kept to himself too much. Harry had a lot of talent that was waiting to come out, and this was some of it.

He was thrown out of his thoughts with Remus clapping his hands twice. " Well then, Harry we will be working on anamigus today." 

Harry's eyes brightened at the thought of becoming an anamigus. " Really? When will I be ready to change?"

Remus shrugged. " Depends how much of a natural you are. Now, Moody, you may disappear now." 

Moody grumbled at both of them before nodding. " Yes, Dumbledore wanted to see me after I finished here. I would like to know all about this after though. Have fun Potter, good-bye." He then disapparated with a small pop.

Remus smiled at the eager look on the young mans face. He had matured greatly over the past year, and now had a rather mature look about him that said he had seen too much for his age. 

Harry looked as Remus went off in his thoughts. " Um, Remus? Are you alright, you just zoned off then."

" Yes, just thinking," Remus said, shaking off the thoughts of Harry. " Now, you realise that you will be unregistered as it will help you with Voldemort."

Harry rolled his eyes. " Ofcourse I knew that! As if I was registered!"

Remus chuckled before transfiguring a stray rock on the ground into a comfy couch. He gestured Harry to sit down. " Well, now we are comfortable, are you going to explain the making of this spell?"

Harry grinned as he sat down next to the werewolf. " Well, remember when Dumbledore bought me all those books to learn from? I read all of them and one book said about making your own spells and how to get the right indication. I studied it and learnt some other languages and searched for the right indication."

Remus looked confused. " What language was that though? German, Japanese…"

Harry shook his head. " Elvish actually. The indication, _Hanaelinsilo_ is three different words in elvish. Hana is to be gone, elin is magic, and silo is just something I added to the end to make is fancy."

" What about the counter curse?" Remus asked curiously, waiting for more about this amazing spell.

Harry smiled. " Rather curious are we? Well, _Omantielvor_ is one word, and that's come back."

Remus was astounded by the boy in front of him. Over the past two weeks, Harry had changed into the smart quick thinker (when wanting to anyway) in front of him today.

 " Wow," was all he could say. 

Harry laughed as he said this. " Are we going to get on with the anamigus?"

Remus nodded and addressed him. " Now the first thing about this I need to say is that it takes a hell of a lot of concentration for the first couple of times, okay? Do not be disappointed when you do try it, nothing happens. Now, firstly, you need to know what animal you are going to turn into!"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. " What do you mean by that?"

Remus sighed as he explained. " You never pick what form you take, the animal depends on what your personality is like. Take Wormtail for instance. He was a rat because he is shy and a traitor. Sirius was a dog because of is companionship. He never abandoned a friend."

Harry fell silent as he mentioned Sirius. He did not want to talk about him, it was his entire fault. The guilt he had tried to leave behind came back as quick as a rocket. He held his head down in guilt of killing his own godfather.

Remus flinched at the fact of hitting one of Harry's nerves. " Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to get you upset I forgot-"

" It's alright Moony," Harry said softly, looking into Remus' eyes. " It's not your fault. Are you going to get on with it?"

Remus tried to smile as Harry put on his emotionless face. " Okay, all you need to do is look into this mirror," Remus held out a mirror, " and it will show you your anamigus form."

" Thanks," Harry said as Remus handed him the elegant looking mirror. 

He blew off the dust from it and stared at his reflection. He was paler than usual and his green eyes behind his glasses twinkled so much like Dumbledore's. Suddenly, his reflection disappeared and a lion appeared.

" A lion," Remus said proudly, looking over Harry's shoulder. " Wait a minute…"

The picture of the lion changed into a basilisk, then a dragon, a phoenix, a cat, dog, bird, and the list went on. 

Harry pushed the mirror away from him and gave Remus a confused look. " That wasn't meant to happen was it."

This wasn't a question. It was a statement. 

Remus looked at Harry in wonder. " No it wasn't. Wow, a lumanamigus."

Harry still looked confused but also glared at Remus. " You treat me any different, I will put the elin on you."

Remus was awoken out of his daze. " The _what_ on me?"

Harry rolled his eyes. " The elin, the spell I made up, remember?"

Remus grinned. " Yes I remember now. I was just thinking about you being a lumanamigus."

" Okay, tell me what that luman thingy is and I won't curse you or do something horrible to you," Harry growled, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. Tell me everything about this." 

" Okay then," Remus said, straightening up, preparing on what he was going to say. " A lumanamigus is a person, much like yourself, who can change into any animal at will. The last lumanamigus was Merlin, which was centuries ago. People say that Merlin used his magic to become one, but no magic has ever been heard of." 

" Bloody hell," Harry said, his eyes wide. " Why me though, all I want to be is normal."

Remus chuckled and patted his back. " There there. You just were destined to be a weirdo."

" That's just great," Harry muttered, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I'm a parselmouth, a lumanamigus, and need to murder someone or he murders me. What a great life I have."

Remus sighed as Harry bitterly talked about his gifts. " Harry, you may have a horrible life, but it has got its pros. You have so many people looking out for you, the whole order, Dumbledore, the Weasley's, Hermione, everyone." 

Harry stared at the ground. " Everyone is pitying me, not loving me in any way. I hate pity you should know." 

Remus smiled sadly. " Well I think that is enough for today, okay Harry? You get a good night sleep, Tonks has a surprise for you tomorrow, here at 10 o'clock."

" Yes okay, I'll be here," Harry said gloomily as Remus disapparated with a tiny pop.

Harry conjured a rock and threw it across the room in anger, where it hit the cushioned wall on the other side. " Great a lumanamigus. Just what I need." 

Harry then stood up, and with a wave of his wand, the couch disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He exited out the shed, and headed towards the back door of the Dursley house. 

As soon as Harry entered the house with his wand in his hand, the Dursley's went quiet. They were all sitting at the dining table, eating a large lunch feast. 

" Harry," Petunia Dursley said sweetly. " Our friends are coming over for dinner tonight, meaning you will need to be on your best behaviour." 

Petunia had taken the warning by Moody quite seriously and tried to be as nice as possible. Frankly, Harry detested the fact she was being nice, and the fact he needed to join in all family occasions.

Vernon then stood up. " That is not the way to tell the boy. _Harry_, you will need to do exactly as you are told, and no funny business, otherwise we will kick you out or lock you in your room, without any food. Now _put that thing away_!"

Harry glared at his uncle and put his wand in the wand holder he had gotten for his birthday. It was now strapped around his arm, completely hidden from sight. 

" I will be on my best behaviour, Uncle Vernon. No funny business as you call it," Harry said, trying to keep his voice at a civil, polite manner.  He then walked straight past all three of them, and up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Harry entered his bedroom, shut the door quietly and sat down on the tiny bed in loneliness. His friends Ron and Hermione couldn't write to him as the owl may be intercepted, and Hedwig was out hunting. 

" This sucks," Harry said to no one in particular.

The boy got out his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework (_Describe the most important things in a duel_) and started it. This was the only essay he had left to do, and had left it until last, as it was easy. Within an hour, his DADA essay was a foot long, and all neat for the new DADA professor to read.  Harry sighed as he put it back onto his desk and got out one of the books Dumbledore had given him (_The Art of Wandless Magic_ by the Maraunders) and started to read.

" I need to ask Remus about this book," Harry muttered as he shut the book as his aunt yelled for him to come down. " Coming Aunt Petunia!"

Petunia sniffed in disgust as Harry came downstairs in grubby clothes. " Have a shower and get changed now, Harry! The Clarks will be here in half an hour. Your best clothes will be very appropriate, Harry. Now, hurry up!"

" Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he immediately turned around to go have a shower. " I will behave myself."

Harry had a rather quick shower, and changed into the only clothes that fitted him. After 10 minutes of trying to keep his hair flat, Harry heard Uncle Vernon greeting their guests. 

" Harry," Petunia's sickly voice drifted up the stairs. " Our guests have arrived." 

Harry rolled his eyes. " Yes Aunt Petunia, I'm coming."

In the lounge room, a tall young man stood in a posh suit with his lovely wife and a young girl around Harry's age. Dudley was obviously trying to get the girl to notice him, as he was edging closer and closer to her.

" Harry," Uncle Vernon began in his I-will-be-nice voice. " I would like you to meet Nick Clark, his wife Stephanie, and their 16-year-old daughter, Charlotte."

" Um, hi," Harry said as they all smiled politely. " I'm Harry."

" Hi Harry," Charlotte said sweetly, before giving Dudley a disgusted look. " Um, nice place."

Aunt Petunia clapped her hands. " Well, shall we sit and talk? Dinner shall be ready in about an hour."

" That would be nice," Nick said as he sat down in Uncle Vernon's seat, with the distaste of Harry's uncle. " How about you three kids go for a walk? I'm sure it is better than sitting around here."

Charlotte brightened at the thought. " That would be a great idea. Coma on then you two, I do not know my way around this place."

Harry sighed and followed Dudley and Charlotte outside into the street. " Would you like to go to the park?"

" Wotcher Harry!"

Harry turned around to see Tonks coming towards him, with purple and pink-checkered hair. 

" Oh, hi Tonks. What's this about a surprise for me tomorrow?" Harry said curiously as she came forward, after tripping over her feet.

" Who told you that," Tonks said cautiously. " It was Rem wasn't it."

Harry chuckled. " Yes, it was Moony."

Tonks stamped her feet as they all walked down the street. " Dang, I was going to wake you up and say surprise. And I'm not telling you."

Charlotte stepped in. " Are you going to introduce us? Dudley, get a grip."

Harry laughed as Dudley squeaked and cowardly edged away from Tonks. " Tonks, this is my cousin Dudley and Charlotte. Her family is having tea with us tonight."

Tonks grinned at the two muggle's and tripped again over nothing. " I'm fine, no one worry."

" What kind of name is Tonks," Charlotte said curiously. " Or Rem?"

" Rem is short for Remus. He is one of my friends who visit's me. Tonks doesn't like her first name, Nymphadora, -no _don't_ hit me Tonks, she only asked- because it's really yuck."

Tonks poked her tongue out at Harry as Charlotte said," Yeah, Nymphadora is quite a horrible name."

Dudley stared at Tonks. " You're one like Harry, aren't you."

Tonks looked taken-aback. " Um I think so, I guess."

" What is Harry?" 

" Nothing," Harry said absentmindedly, giving Dudley an evil look. " Dudley has just had a bit too many lollies, doesn't know what he is saying most of the time."

Charlotte shrugged and walked next to Tonks. " What did Dudley mean, Tonks?"

Tonks looked past her to Harry who was whispering to Dudley about what he said. " I think he meant weird. Harry is rather weird, and I guess I am too!"

Charlotte didn't take this excuse but didn't ask any more. " Is that the park? It's rather vandalised isn't it."

Harry snorted. " Thank Dudley for that."

They all walked through the broken gate (which was meant to be shut) and sat down on one of the only benches in the small park. Harry looked around and saw that all three swings were lying on the floor, the tiny playground was broken and many offensive logons and signs were spray painted on the whole thing. 

Tonks looked at the pathetic playground. " Well, isn't this _exciting_!"

" Not," Harry said under his breath. 

Charlotte nodded in agreement. " Absolutely, this place is so boring. What do you do all day?"

" Training, and reading," Harry said simply, leaning back on the wretched seat.

Charlotte gawked at Harry. " Training? For what?"

Tonks grinned as Harry looked lost for words. " Harry just needs to keep his mind off things, so some people have been teaching him defence stuff. Oh, Harry guess what I'm going to teach you!"

" What," Harry asked, dreading the worst.

" How to disguise yourself, just how I do normally," Tonk said, looking rather excited about the proposal. " So then, if you would like, you can hide that hideous scar of yours."

Harry lightened up. " Really? When do we start? Tomorrow, because then I can go out with one of the members to Diagon Ally!"

" Diagon Ally? What is that," Charlotte questioned, eager to learn more about these strange people. 

Harry thought for a minute. "A lane of shops in London. Quite an interesting place. Anyway, I think it is time to go back, dinner may be ready soon."

Tonks stood up. " Yes, time to go, Remus will be here soon. Bye Harry, Dudley, Charlotte. See you tomorrow for your surprise!" Tonks then walked away and as she got out of sight, she disappeared with a pop.

" She was weird," Charlotte commented as they walked back down Privet Drive. " I have never met anyone like her."

" And I have a feeling you may never know anyone that weird," Remus said, walking towards them.           " Well, maybe Harry has met many people weirder…"

" Shut up, Remus. You are one of those people," Harry said as he punched Remus playfully on the arm.                     " Remus, this is Dudley, and Charlotte."  

Charlotte smiled at the older man in front of her. " Hello, why do so many people meet Harry out on the street?"

Remus chortled. " Quite curious are we? Well, we all live nearby and Harry always goes for walks, and we meet him out here."

Dudley whimpered. " I don't like your kind. I'm going inside."

Remus raised an eyebrow. " My kind?"

" What is your kind," Charlotte asked, trying to get as much information about Harry as she could. He was rather interesting.

Harry shifted his feet. " Nothing really. I think he meant all of us are odd. Tonks said the exact same thing, and I guess he is still going on about it."

Remus nodded confidently. " Exactly. We are weird."

" Speaking of weird," Harry said, remembering the book. " The book the Maraunders wrote. Why did you all write a book?"

Remus put on a mischievous grin as he looked at the Dursley house. " How about we talk about this inside. I would like to give Petunia a scare."

Charlotte and Harry shared a delighted look. " Okay!"

" I didn't like her when I first saw her," Charlotte said as they made their way to the front door. " She is too, how can I put this, too sweet that it is horrible."

A/N: I hope this story is alright! Well if you like, review. If you don't like it, review and insult me!! Sounds like fun ay! Those weird words in the spell are actual elvish, the Lotr author, J.R.R Tolkien made it up. I watched Rotk a couple of days ago, any one who hasn't seen it and luvs Lotr, SEE IT FOR GODS SAKE!! Anyway, review my story! 

' And orcs don't taste very nice, do they precious' Gollum talking to himself.

' You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out. There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you.' Fred in OotP.

Choco Frog


	2. Dursleys and Sadness

A/N: Heya peoples! Thank you if you have reviewed and love this story, coz I think its alright as well. Okay anyway, next chapter is ready, I hope, lol.

Choco Frog

" I didn't like her when I first saw her," Charlotte said as they made their way to the front door. " She is too, how can I put this, too sweet that it is horrible."

" Remus," Harry began as they walked up the all too familiar drive way towards the Dursley's. " Remus, how are you planning on scaring her? I mean, how will she know you?"

Remus grinned impishly at the two teens. " During our school years, we ah, _visited_ Petunia a couple of times. I remember one time when we interrupted her date with some boy, gave her the shock of her life."

Charlotte looked curiously at the elder man. " What did you do?"

" Well, lets just say that she needed a real good shower to get all the grease out of her hair," Remus said after thinking for a while. " And before you say anything Harry, the idea was inspired by Snape."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow as Harry laughed quietly, his green eyes dancing. " Who is this _Snape_?"

" A professor at my school," Harry said, still chuckling silently. " He has so much grease in his hair."

Remus raised a hand and knocked loudly on the door. " I wonder how long it will take her to realise it is me?"

" A long time," Charlotte and Harry chorused as the door opened to show Uncle Vernon's face.

Uncle Vernon looked down at Harry and growled. " Oh, it's you boy."

Remus raised an eyebrow before turning to Harry's uncle. " These two were wondering around the park, you should learn to look after them a bit more sir," Remus said seriously, though his brown eyes were laughing at him. " Especially the boy, too troublesome. Tried to punch me he did."

Uncle Vernon looked interested. " Really did he? Well, he may need to be sent up to his room for a while without his food."

Remus growled dangerously. " If you do that to Harry I swear I will hunt you down and kill you. Harry has enough on his plate without your little punishments. And I am sure you were going to take our warning seriously."

Harry's uncle squeaked and ran away frightened, leaving the door open. Harry, Remus and Charlotte all entered, chuckling under their breath.

" Well," Remus said, grinning as he curiously looked through the door. " That went well."

Harry gestured inside before asking Remus, " Would you like to come in? We have guests at the moment so you will need to be quick."

Charlotte followed the two men (well one was, _not_ a man, but still, imagination people!) inside and quietly closed the door behind her, and was greeted with her parents.

" There you are, Charlotte! I was wondering if you would be back soon, Dudley came back before, I was awfully worried, with all these terrorist attacks," her mother gushed, patting Charlotte's hair down nicely before hugging her.

" Yes," her father began, formally sitting in the comfortable couch. " Did you know a terrorist attack occurred at the hospital only a couple of blocks away Vernon? Would be very careful with these two teenagers, you know how many are. Ah, Vernon?"

" He is in the kitchen sir," Harry said to the man politely, trying to hold back his laughter. " Was screaming his head off when he saw my friend here."

" Please, Nick," Nick Clark answered before getting up and introducing himself to Remus. " Nick Clark, pleasure to meet you."

" Remus Lupin." He shook Nick's hand, trying to ignore the screech he heard from Harry's aunt.

Aunt Petunia stood near the kitchen door, shockingly pointing at Remus. " Y-you! Where did you come from? What are you doing here? Go away!"

" Now now Petty," Stephanie (Charlotte's mum) said, wrapping a warm arm around Aunt Petunia's shaking figure. " That is no way to treat your guest. Come on, invite him to eat."

" B, but," Petunia stuttered. " He's a-a-"

Remus' face hardened. " A _what_ Petunia. Go on, tell them your story then."

Harry leaned over to Remus. " How did she find out about you?"

" James told her to scare her," whispered Remus. " Not one of your father's finest moments."

Harry nodded in understanding as his aunt shakily ushered them into the lounge room, where food was sitting on the wooden table in the middle of the room. Remus raised an eyebrow.

" Are you sure you want me here," Remus asked Harry as Aunt Petunia edged around him before helping herself to the food. " Your aunt doesn't seem to enjoy my presence."

" Yes," Harry said firmly, offering the last Maraunder a plate. " You need to explain the book you wrote with my father and, Sirius." he said the last bit softly.

Charlotte looked over at them curiously. " Who's Sirius? You don't mean that convict that escaped a couple of years ago do you?"

Harry shook his head and forced a smile at her. " No, of course not. They never did catch that man did they?"

" No," Nick said, his brow furrowed in confusion. " Usually they can catch these criminals. What did this man do?"

" He betrayed his best friends," Charlotte said matter-of-factly, looking at all the surprised faces. " I researched it a while ago."

Remus let out a small cough and nervously smiled at the girl. " How did you find out all this?"

" The Internet silly," Charlotte said, laughing at the confused look on the werewolf's face. " Where else would I find out?"

Harry elbowed Remus in the ribs, as he looked baffled at the Internet. " Remus," he hissed. " Pretend you know what it is, okay?"

Remus eyed Harry with his puzzled expression. " What _is _the Internet Harry? And how could Sirius be on there? How did they find out about Lily and James?"

" Shut up," Harry growled as he smiled at the guests in the lounge room as they all stared at them with peculiar expressions on their faces.

Stephanie looked horrified, along with the Dursley's, though both on different reasons

" You _knew_ this man did you," Stephanie shrilled, her eyes widening with fear. " You are working with him are you? Answer you two!"

Harry shifted on his feet uncomfortably. " Well, we _did_ know him. And he wasn't who everyone thinks he is. I'm only sixteen, don't send me to jail or anything!"

Remus sighed tiredly, his eyes filled with pain. " Like Harry said, we did know him, and he was nice when you got to know him. He did not betray his friends, as many think."

Nick stared at the two with his hands in a tight ball on his lap. "Explain why you did know him, and not at this point in time, and the explanation should be good."

Harry's shoulders drooped at this. Nick noted the bot looked quite older as he did this, like he held the world on his shoulders.

"Sirius," Harry said so softly the adults plus Charlotte strained to hear him. " Died a couple a weeks ago trying to save his godson from the murderer of his best friends parents. He died fighting against his cousin, who was one of servants of the murderer."

Harry then surveyed everyone's faces before quietly leaving the room, and walking slowly up the stairs.

Remus ran a hand through his mousy and grey hair before narrowing his eyes at all of them. " Do not push this matter any more." He then left the room and the adults heard him walk up the stairs in search for the young man.

" Who was the godson?" Stephanie sniffed, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief sadly. "The poor man, got sent to jail for something he didn't do, what is the world coming to?"

Nick sat stiffly in his comfortable chair, thinking about the grief expressed in the boy's voice. He instantly knew who the godson was, though did not want to hurt any one in the future. He ran a hand through his blond hair and also thought about the murderer. The boy knew him personally, and obviously loathed the man.

" Dad," Charlotte hesitantly asked. " Are you alright?"

Back upstairs Harry lay on his bed, silently looking at the stars outside. Someone softly knocked on the door.

" Harry," Remus whispered, opening the door and closing it quietly behind him. " Harry, are you okay? I am rather sorry about what happened down there, I shouldn't have said anything, please forgive me-"

" Moony, its okay." the pain in Harry's voice told him different.

Remus sighed as Harry gazed at Remus. His eyes were now dull, and filled with so much sadness for his age.

" Harry, you don't blame yourself do you?" Remus reluctantly asked, edging away from Harry, in case he blew his lid.

" No," Harry said, though he didn't even believe himself. Ofcourse he killed Sirius! If only he listened to Hermione, Sirius would be perfectly alive at this very moment. If only he tried at Occlumency he would have blocked out the fake vision and again, Sirius would be alive. If he had opened the mirror earlier..

Remus sat at the end of the pathetic bed and turned to Harry angrily. " Harry James Potter you _will not_ blame yourself for this, you did what every one would do for their godfather! You could not stop that vision, as Occlumency is a hard subject to excel at. Do not blame yourself Harry, you didn't do anything wrong!"

Harry sat up and glared at the werewolf. " Hermione told me it could be a trick, but I had to go anyway, if I listened to her when she said that, he could be laughing with us at this very moment telling me how stupid I was to think he was in trouble! I killed him, and you cannot talk me out of thinking I didn't."

Remus wearily gazed at Harry with sad eyes. He looked so old for a sixteen year old. His black hair now hung limply from his face and his bright green eyes were now so dull they looked grey, and were not only filled with pain and sadness, but also with a large burden, which could decide the future.

" No one blames you Harry," Remus whispered, trying to comfort the sixteen year old, who just shifted away from him.

" Sirius does," Harry murmured quietly.

Remus stared at Harry in surprise. "_ What_? No he doesn't!"

Harry gloomily looked out the window at the stars twinkling in the distance. " Yes he does. In my dreams.." he slowly faded, turning his back to the last Maraunder.

" Sirius wouldn't blame you," he said firmly, placing a comforting hand on Harry's bony shoulder. " Why didn't you tell us about your dreams?"

Harry shrugged off Remus' hand and slowly turned to him. " You had enough on your mind. Voldemort's been quite busy lately."

Remus again stared at the boy. " Why didn't you tell us about your visions?"

Harry stared at Remus incredulously. " But I didn't tell you about my visions," Harry stuttered, twisting back to the window in fake interest.

" I know," the werewolf answered sadly. " But by the look on your face, I knew. Haven't you been practicing Occlumency Harry?"

" I've tried," Harry said, lowering his head. " During the training I can, but before I go to sleep, my mind is just, too full with thoughts."

Remus closed his eyes wearily, trying to think of a comforting thing to say. " You need to get some decent sleep Harry. I have noticed you getting more tired each training session."

"I can't Remus! Don't you understand," Harry said. Sitting up to look into Remus' tired eyes. "Every time I go to sleep, it's either Voldemort or Sirius. I haven't decided yet which one is more painful."

"Why haven't you told us," Remus asked softly, looking at the painful green eyes. "The training could have stopped until you were ready."

"Voldemort's not going to wait until I'm ready," Harry muttered under his breath, running a hand through his messy hair. "He'll attack whenever he bloody well feels like it."

Remus stood up, quietly walking towards the door. "Remember, Tonks has a surprise for you tomorrow. Please Harry, get some sleep."

The door shut behind Remus as he walked slowly down the wooden stairs, contemplating Harry's comments. A talk with the guests would probably be right.

Remus coughed nervously as he entered the well looked after lounge room, where they all were still seated. All six muggle's looked up at him curiously.

"Yes," Mrs Clark asked, wrinkling up a napkin in her hands.

"Harry," Remus began, tiredly wiping his eyes. "Is in a bad state at the moment. Petunia, Vernon, _please_ do not disturb him tonight. If you do, I will know about it. Goodnight all of you."

A soft 'night' was the last thing Remus heard before he apparated back to the Order's quarters.

Harry sighed as Remus left his bedroom, mulling over all the thoughts speeding around his head. Sirius, nightmares, the never-ending Cruciatus curses he could feel, the prophecy…

"Stop it Potter," Harry whispered, shaking his head furiously, hoping the thoughts would be destroyed. "Try not to think."

This of course didn't work as Harry later found out after eventually falling asleep.

A/N: Well, is that good?? I dunno if I wanna continue this, so you NEED to review so I can see how many people enjoy it. Well, review, and if I get good ones, I'll continue, if people say it's crap, I won't J well review and yea.. Choco Frog


End file.
